The desirability of having jewelry articles, such as rings, earrings, and bracelets, with interchangeable settings has long been evident in the art. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/982,662, entitled “Decorative Articles with Interchangeable Settings,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, I disclose interchangeable modules, which attach to decorative articles using mechanical structures. In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/252,316, entitled “Jewelry Articles Having Magnetic Elements and Interchangeable Settings,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, I disclose jewelry articles having magnetic elements and interchangeable settings. Being interchangeable, the setting can be matched to other articles of jewelry, clothing, or accessories.
Jewelry articles having removable settings are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,712,171; 1,182,534; 3,543,535; 3,568,467; 4,374,470; 4,393,667; 4,905,482; 4,982,581; 5,133,195; 5,193,360; 5,228,317; 5,357,770; 5,375,434; 5,682,769; 6,131,408; 6,490,886 and 6,484,537 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0052245 disclose articles of jewelry that have removable settings. Even though these prior art patents and publication disclose several techniques for providing removable settings, jewelry designers are constantly trying to enhance their designs. In the present disclosure, jewelry articles having interchangeable settings and capture modules are disclosed, which increase the versatility and aesthetic value of the jewelry articles.